


Ima aeru nara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Bittersweet, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Separations, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Empezaba a creer que su jugada hubiera sido atrevida. Tener a Yamada en su casa, tenerlo tan a mano, lejos de ojos indiscretos, estaba mucho más allá de sus límites.Por otra parte, ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Las heridas, aunque no graves, no le parecían algo de tomar tanto a la ligera.Se rindió a lo que lo esperaba, sin detenerse más.Iba a resistir, como siempre había hecho hacía cuando sus ojos se habían detenido en el chico por la primera vez.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Ima aeru nara

**Ima aeru nara**

**(Si pudiera encontrarte ahora)**

Daiki estaba regresando a casa, en paso lento y arrastrado.

Había sido un día muy, muy largo.

Hablar con los padres siempre lo dejaba con la rara sensación de tener la mente borrosa, y todo lo de que tenía ganas en ese momento era encerrarse en su piso, echarse en la cama y dormir al menos hasta la hora de cena.

Esperaba poderlo hacer.

Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir bien.

Tenía esa maldita obsesión en la cabeza, la que lo atormentaba durante el día y lo perseguía durante la noche, poblando su mente de pesadillas y pensamientos que no quería enfrentar, que se esforzaba por dejar afuera de su cabeza, pero que siempre encontraban la manera de alcanzarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa en los momentos más improbables del día.

Durante los exámenes, cuando se quedaba sentado en la catedra dejando vagar la mirada por la clase.

Cuando se detenía en él, y los pensamientos volvían, fuertes con nuevas inspiraciones por su fantasía, la que siempre dejaba suelta, hasta llegar al límite que se había impuesto, e intentaba recuperarse, no ir demasiado allá, o sabía qué nunca iba a tener éxito de recuperarse.

Estaba todavía perdido en esos pensamientos, cuando pasó por un callejón y oyó un grito sufocado, mientras de reojo veía unos movimientos rápidos.

Se paró, miró y suspiró.

No era raro asistir a escenas similares, en los alrededores del distrito escolar.

Cuatro o cinco muchachos que le parecían demasiado viejos para todavía ir a la escuela, pero que de hecho llevaban la uniforme escolar, habían arrinconado a otro, y se estaban divirtiendo pateándolo, riéndose e insultándolo de vez en cuando.

Daiki se acercó despacio, cuando uno de ellos se desplazó, dándole una visual mejor de lo que estaba en el suelo.

Se salió los ojos al reconocer a Yamada Ryosuke.

Y toda su calma fue por la ventana; se apresuró, metió la mano en el hombro de uno de los muchachos y le echó un vistazo furioso.

“Estoy seguro que acabasteis aquí, ¿verdad, muchachos?” les dijo, levantando una ceja, y luego miro intencionalmente el emblema de su uniforme, dando señal de haberlo reconocido.

Era un buen colegio, uno de los que difícilmente habría pasado por alto un episodio así, y Daiki confiaba en esto.

Los hechos le dieron razón: lo que parecía ser el jefe de los cinco miró a los demás en aire elocuente, y enseguida se apresuraron a escaparse, desapareciendo por su vista.

Arioka suspiró una vez más, bajándose y extendiéndole a Yamada una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ayuda que él ignoró, volviendo en pie a solas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, que el profesor utilizó para verificar las condiciones del chico.

Tenía un corte en una ceja, y la boca sangraba. Unos cardenales aquí y allá y la uniforme desgarrada en algunos puntos, pero no le parecía que hubiera daños graves.

Mentalmente, dio un suspiro de alivio.

“No me hacía falta su ayuda, _ossan_. Tenía la situación controlada.” le dijo, con ese tono gruñón a que el mayor estaba ya acostumbrado.

Se le acercó, cruzando los brazos e inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

“¿En verdad?” respondió, irónico. “Porque, será la edad que avanza y la vista que se deteriora, pero a mí me parecía que los muchachos te estuvieran pegando muy bien. Pero tengo que equivocarme yo.” terminó, con una sonrisa. “Y además, incluso si no estamos en la escuela, soy _Arioka-sensei_ , no _ossan_.” añadió.

Yamada pareció a punto de contestar, pero al final lo olvidó.

Se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza, empezando a irse y mascullando un ‘como quiere’, cuando el mayor le cogió una muñeca, aguantándolo.

“No puedo dejarte ir así. Estás sangrando, y esas heridas tienen que ser vendadas.” subrayó, en tono casi impaciente.

El chico lo miró en aire desdeñoso, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No son nada. Ni duelen.” respondió, pero no pudo contener una mueca de dolor cuando Arioka apretó más el agarre en la muñeca. Se alejó, resoplando, y quedándose quieto mirándolo.

“Mi casa está un par de cuadras de aquí. Vamos.” le dijo Daiki, sin preocuparse de su desacuerdo, como si ni lo hubiera escuchado.

Se encaminó, sorprendido al ver que el chico lo seguía sin protestar.

Durante el breve camino ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, y Daiki estaba bien con eso.

Tenía que pensar, de prisa.

Empezaba a creer que su jugada hubiera sido atrevida. Tener a Yamada en su casa, tenerlo tan a mano, lejos de ojos indiscretos, estaba mucho más allá de sus límites.

Por otra parte, ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Las heridas, aunque no graves, no le parecían algo de tomar tanto a la ligera.

Se rindió a lo que lo esperaba, sin detenerse más.

Iba a resistir, como siempre había hecho hacía cuando sus ojos se habían detenido en el chico por la primera vez.

Desde cuándo se había mudado de Sapporo a Tokyo, desde cuando había pisado en clase por la primera vez, desde cuando les había mirado todos con aire insolente y se había sentado en el primero banco libre que había encontrado, sin decir ni una palabra, y echando al profesor una mirada como de desafío.

Daiki había aceptado el desafío.

Combatía con él día tras día, intentando comprender que pasara por su cabeza, chocando vez tras vez contra el muro que el chico se había construido alrededor, contra la obstinación típica de sus diez y siete años, contra la idea constante que todo el mundo fuera de considerar como enemigo.

Se había encontrado pensando constantemente en él, tanto que cuando una mañana había llegado en clase, lo había visto, y había admitido con sí mismo que era hermoso, en principio no se había sorprendido.

Luego se había encontrado deteniéndose más y más en pensamientos similares, y había tenido que realizar que no era normal, no por su posición, ni por la edad de Ryosuke.

Lo quería.

Lo quería, como nunca había querido a nadie, como nunca habría creído de poder querer a uno de sus alumnos.

Lo miraba durante las clases, imaginaba ese cuerpo, desnudo bajo el propio, imaginaba de tocarlo, besarlo, lamerlo, saborearlo, de oírlo gemir su nombre.

Volvía a casa todos días agotado sin haber realmente hecho nada, se deshacía de su ropa y llevaba la mano a su sexo, todavía pensando en Yamada y tocándose siempre con demasiada urgencia, hasta correrse, sintiéndose aún peor por el círculo vicioso donde había caído.

Y nunca antes se había ni atrevido a imaginar de hacer algo concreto.

Entre ellos había casi diez años, pero había aprendido a dejar afuera ese pensamiento en cuanto se presentaba, para no ser obligado a sentirse un monstruo por su deseo.

Ahora que se imaginaba a Ryosuke dar vuelta dentro de su casa, de todas formas, no podía evitar de tener una especia de... expectativa.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, Daiki sacó las llaves y la mantuvo abierta, haciéndole señal al menor para que entrara.

En el ascensor su silencio se hizo incómodo, pero fue una sensación que sólo duró unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a la planta y se dirigieron a la puerta del piso, entrando y cerrándola detrás de sí.

Se quitaron rápidos los zapatos, y Daiki dejó a Ryosuke en el salón, mientras iba al cuarto de baño para tomar lo necesario para vendarlo.

Al volver, encontró al chico sentado en el sofá, que se miraba alrededor en aire entretenido.

“Se trata bien para tener un miserable salario de profesor, ¿verdad, sensei?” le dijo, travieso.

Daiki se encogió de hombros, se le sentó a un lado y bajó las vendas en la mesa de café.

“Hago bien mis cuentas, eso es todo.” se limitó a responder, tomando una pieza de algodón y mojándolo con el desinfectante, haciéndole señal a Ryosuke para que se acercara.

Le tomó la cara en una mano, cuidado con no tocarlo donde tenía heridas abiertas, y pasó el algodón en la ceja, con un gesto firme.

“¡Ay!” gritó el chico, alejándose enseguida. “¿Está loco?” le preguntó, asombrado.

Daiki hizo una sonrisa, volviendo cerca de él.

“Creía que fueras duro, ¿no, Yamada? ¿Qué es un poco de desinfectante?” se burló un poco de él, dándose pronto cuenta que tocarle el orgullo era una buena estrategia.

El menor extendió de vuelta la cara hacia él, con su normal aire de desafío, e intentó mantenerse calmo durante todo el tiempo que le tomó al profesor para limpiarle las heridas.

“Pues.” empezó Daiki, bajando la botella y tomando las vendas. “¿Cómo acabaste en ese callejón?” preguntó, coloquialmente, esperando así hacerlo abrir con él.

Yamada hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

“Los tíos afirmaban que hubiera hecho quien sabe qué a uno de sus amigos. Nada importante, de todas formas. Pasa a menudo que la gente se invente cosas.” terminó, con una sonrisa angélica que le decía a Daiki que no había nada de inventado.

El profesor acabó de ponerle las vendas en la cara, y se giró para controlar el reloj.

“Son casi las tres… ¿tus padres no van a preocuparse? ¿Quieres llamarlos?” preguntó, sin mucha convicción.

A pesar de todo, no quería que se fuera. Aún no.

Ryosuke se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No creo que estén en casa a esta hora. E incluso si estuvieran ahí, dudo que se darían cuenta de mi ausencia.” le dijo, y Daiki se impresionó por su frase, por la manera como lo había dicho, sin ese tono tan descarado que lo distinguía.

Le habría gustado que le dijera más, pero no quería preguntar, o sabía qué el chico iba a volver a callarse por completo, a ignorarlo, yéndose de esa casa y nunca regresando.

Al final, Yamada sólo era esto: un muro de derribar, alguien que rechazaba dejarse conocer, porque quien sabía cuanta gente en pasado había entrado en su vida y lo había herido, obligándolo a convertirse en el chico que estaba frente a él en ese momento.

Estaba como si fuera apagado. Como si desempeñara un papel, como si fuera alguien diferente cuando nadie lo miraba, alguien que no tenía nada de demostrar, nada de pedir, porque consciente del hecho que nadie lo habría escuchado.

Y las ganas de Daiki de cogerlo, al pensar esto, se hacía más y más fuerte.

Él podría haberle dado algo. Podría haberse quedado a su lado, escucharlo, nunca traicionando su confianza, nunca haciéndolo sentir inútil, nunca haciéndolo sentí como a él que sobra.

Como en casa, como en la escuela, como en la sociedad.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, antes que decidiera de hacer algo.

“¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? Creo que tengo daifukus que….” empezó a decir, pero no tuvo éxito de terminar.

Ryosuke se puso rápidamente en pie, se fue frente a él y montó a horcajadas de su regazo, bajándose para besarlo.

Daiki sintió sus labios abrirse de manera automática, mientras su lengua buscaba la del menor, como sus manos buscaban su cuerpo, mientras su mente parecía apagada ya, y él tampoco podía formular una idea coherente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sólo podía entender algo: tenía el cuerpo de Yamada contra el propio, sentía el calor de su piel bajo la ropa, era lo que había querido desde el momento cuando lo había visto, e no iba a pararse ahora.

Su límite había sido cruzado, y ahora quería disfrutar lo que estaba del otro lado.

Cuando Yamada se alejó de él, ambos tenían la respiración pesada.

Daiki había dejado las manos en sus caderas, y las movía de maneras contante, como si no pudiera pararse.

Ryosuke le sonrió, travieso.

“Veo como me miras, sensei.” murmuró. “Veo como me miras en clase, lo sé qué me quieres…” continuó, bajándose y dejándole una estela de besos por la garganta, en la clavícula, desabrochándole despacio la camisa, yendo más y más abajo, alternando los labios a la lengua y los dientes, antes de volver a mirarlo, de repente serio. “Y yo te quiero también, sensei.” dijo después, como si fuera una declaración, volviendo a desnudarlo y a besarle el pecho.

Daiki seguía repitiéndose en la mente sus palabras, intentando comprender el sentido, comprender si fuera serio o no.

Lo sintió deshacerle el cinturón y empezar a pasar una mano en su entrepiernas, más y más abajo, cuando de repente le cogió una muñeca y lo paró.

Lo alejó rápidamente, haciéndolo caer en el sofá y metiéndose en pie, pasándose las manos en la cara, como para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Yamada lo miraba enojado, quieto en el sofá en aire de espera.

Daiki respiró hondo unas veces, mordiéndose un labio.

“¿Por qué, Ryosuke?” le preguntó, en tono sombrío.

“¿Por qué qué?” respondió el chico, confuso.

“¿Por qué dices que tú me quieres también? No es normal, ¿te das cuenta?” dijo, suspirando. “Tienes diez y siete años y yo veinte y seis. Soy tu profesor. Y nunca mostraste algún... interés para mí. Luego acabas en mi casa, me saltas encima, me dices que me quieres, ¿y te esperas que yo no discuta?” terminó, grave.

Yamada se puso en pie frente a él, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de responder, en tono sorprendentemente calmo.

“Siempre fuiste allí para mí, que yo lo quisiera o no. Siempre intentaste comprender lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, que pensara, si tuviera problemas y quisiera hablar. Eres un dolor de cabeza, déjame decírtelo. Pero nunca nadie hizo algo así para mí.” le dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. “Eres hermoso, Daiki.” añadió luego, y el mayor tembló al oírse llamar por la primera vez con su nombre. “Eres hermoso, y yo me harté de quedarme y mirar mientras sigues mirándome de esa manera, mientras puedo ver lo que piensas, lo que quieres, y es exactamente lo que quiero yo.” terminó.

Arioka le llevó una mano a la cara, acariciándolo suavemente.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera con él.

Era la primera vez que veía a Yamada Ryosuke como era realmente, sin superestructuras, máscaras, sonrisas falsas y falsa valentía.

Y lo que veía en ese momento era aún más hermoso que pudiera imaginar.

Volvió a besarlo, con menos urgencia.

Le cogió las piernas, lo levantó y fue a ciegas hacia su habitación, nunca alejando los labios de los suyos, sin perder ni por un momento ese contacto, seguro del hecho que nunca iba a cansarse de eso.

Lo hizo tumbar en la cama, se le metió encima y empezó a desnudarlo despacio, mientras su lengua iba detrás de su oreja, en su cuello, en el hombro, donde se concedió morderlo suavemente.

Le quitó la chaqueta de la uniforme y la camisa, dándose un momento para mirarlo, semidesnudo bajo de sí, y sonreír, porque aún no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo.

Fue abajo, le bajó despacio los pantalones, determinado a disfrutarlo todo hasta el final, sin prisa, sin urgencia.

Los quitó juntos a los calzoncillos, y sintió a Yamada temblar cuando los dedos del mayor fueron en contacto con su erección, rozándola apenas, divirtiéndose al pasarlos encima de manera ligera, con una sombra de uñas de vez en cuando, útil para darle escalofríos al menor.

Luego Daiki la envolvió en una mano y empezó a moverla, dejando deslizar la palma a su alrededor mientras el pulgar iba a la punta ya húmeda.

Ryosuke gemía, de vez en cuando. Arqueaba las caderas hacia él, quejándose, pidiendo más, hasta que Daiki decidió de satisfacerlo.

Se bajó, solapando la lengua a los dedos y luego dejándolo ir para tomarlo completamente en boca, tanto como podía.

Yamada le puso la mano en el pelo, tirando ligeramente, y Daiki dejó que fuera él a darle el ritmo, mientras con las manos iba más abajo, hasta encontrar su abertura.

Levantó los ojos a él, llevando los dedos de una mano a su boca y haciéndosela abrir; el menor le sonrió, lascivo, abriendo los labios y envolviendo los dedos de Arioka, lamiéndolos, humedeciéndolos bastante para lo a que servían.

Pues el profesor dejó salir la erección del chico de su boca, apoyándose en un muslo para que abriera las piernas, dándole más espacio para moverse.

Hizo deslizar un dedo dentro de él, cuidado con sus expresiones, pero sólo encontró una ligera molestia en su cara.

“Dime si duele.” murmuró, sin saber por qué hablaba en baja voz.

“Tranquilo. No es la primera vez.” fue la respuesta, dada riendo.

Arioka frunció el entrecejo, pero decidió que no era el momento para hacer preguntas.

Penetró al menor con otro dedo, empezando a mover la mano en él y bajando la cabeza, lamiendo alrededor de su abertura y los dedos, sintiendo un espasmo en el cuerpo de Ryosuke al primero contacto con su lengua.

Luego quitó los dedos, se concedió unos momentos más jugando con la boca contra de él, infringiendo su abertura con la lengua, antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas, la punta de su erección contra de él, dejándosela sentir, dejándosela desear.

Lo miró a los ojos, vio su urgencia, la sintió en la manera como extendía las caderas hacia las suyas y, una vez más, lo satisfizo.

Empezó a penetrarlo despacio, paso a paso, disfrutando las expresiones de su cara, hasta que fue completamente adentro y lo oyó hacer un sonido a mitad entre el dolor y la satisfacción.

Respiró hondo, parándose por el tiempo que el menor necesitaba para acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando ese momento?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando sentir ese calor envolver su cuerpo, sentir esa piel a contacto con la propia, ver esos rasgos retorcidos por un placer que le daba él?

Daiki se sentía finalmente bien. Incluso si su vida hubiera acabado en ese momento, al menos podía decir de haber concedido a sí mismo el lujo de tomarse lo que quería, de poseer a Yamada Ryosuke como llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo.

Empezó a moverse dentro de él con empujones desde el principio firmes, lentos pero profundos.

Quería que lo sintiera adentro, que deseara más y más, que lo implorara para ir más rápido, como si no pudiera resistir.

Y Yamada no se contuvo.

Gemía en alta voz, llevando las manos a las caderas de mayor, aferrándose a él con las uñas, dejándole marcas, extendiéndose hacia él y besándolo, buscando su lengua, sofocando sus sonidos contra la boca del mayor.

Daiki tuvo que apelar a su control para resistir. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida.

Tener a Ryosuke ahí, bajo de sí, alrededor de su erección, sentir cada molécula de su cuerpo como si fuera suya… estaba suficiente para hacerlo sentir ya al borde del orgasmo.

Se concentró en su placer en vez del propio, intentando no correrse demasiado pronto.

Buscó el punto dentro de él que lo hizo gritar más fuerte, que le hizo arquear la espalda hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiera estar aún más cerca de él, y siguió alcanzándolo repetidamente, con cada estocada, mientras llevaba la mano a su erección y la movía rápido, intentando tener el mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él.

Yamada estaba ya a su límite, y Daiki se había dado cuenta.

Guardaba los ojos cerrados, las uñas iban más hondo en la piel del profesor, y los gemidos se habían convertido en gritos.

Empujó una vez más dentro de él, más fuerte que antes, y finalmente sintió al menor gritar más alto, mientras su cuerpo tenía un espasmo y se corría en su mano.

Daiki no pudo evitar de mirar su cara mientras gozaba, encontrándolo lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Unos empujones más, y él también llegó al orgasmo. Se bajó, mordiéndole una clavícula, tanto de hacerle daño, vaciándose dentro de él con un gemido ronco.

Se movió por un rato más, como si su cuerpo no pudiera dejar, y al final colapsó contra de él, la cara contra su pecho y las manos que todavía apretaban sus caderas, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos que a Daiki le parecieron infinitos, y al final sintió el pecho de Yamada sacudirse.

Levantó los ojos a él, y vio que reía.

“¿Qué hay de tan divertido?” preguntó, fingiéndose ofendido.

El menor se encogió de hombros, se sentó y se metió a acariciarle la cabeza.

“Nada. Sólo es que... estarás de acuerdo conmigo, la situación es muy rara.” dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. “Eres mi profesor. Y eres casi diez años más viejo que mí. Si alguien tuviera que enterarse, nosotros…”

Daiki se levantó rápido, sentándose con las piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor, y le puso una mano en la boca para hacerlo callar.

“No.” dijo, improvisamente serio. “Ni lo digas. Nadie va a enterarse de lo que ocurrió, ¿vale? Y a ti y a mí... no nos pasará nada.” le dijo, y luego le pasó el dorso de la mano en la cara, como para hacerse perdonar por el tono brusco.

Yamada asintió, y ahora él también estaba serio. Tomó entre las suyas la mano de Daiki, apretándola, llevándosela a la boca y besando la palma, y la muñeca, teniéndola más y más apretada.

Se quedaron por horas en esa cama.

Entendido que los padres de Yamada no iban a notar su ausencia y que no iban a preguntarse nada, Daiki quería tenerlo consigo tanto tiempo como posible.

Tuvieron sexo una vez más, Ryosuke se le puso encima y se dejó coger con menos delicadez que antes. Seguía repitiéndole de tratarlo como habría tratado a un hombre, y Daiki se reía un poco de su expresión mientras lo decía.

No era un hombre, le habría gustado decirle.

Aún era sólo un chico, y si hubieran seguido adelante se habrían hecho daño, porque estaba seguro que a su edad aún no pudiese entender lo que significaba querer a alguien, especialmente siendo alguien que había recibido tan poco amor.

Pero tampoco eso iba a aguantarlo.

Era lo que quería, y haberlo finalmente obtenido le hacía casi tener ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

Hasta que Yamada lo hubiese querido, en su vida, en su casa, entre sus brazos, siempre iba a estar sitio por él.

*

“ _¿Daiki?_ ” la voz de llamada llegó a él en un murmurio sofocado, como si estuviera hablando para no dejarse oír de nadie.

“¡Ryo!” respondió Arioka, de un tono casi aliviado, mostrando su felicidad en oírlo, después de casi una semana de silencio.

“ _¿Qué estabas haciendo, sensei?_ ” le preguntó, y el mayor pudo imaginarse su cara, su sonrisa traviesa en llamarlo de esa manera, escondiendo una expresión serena.

“No me llames sensei, por favor.” imploró, harto. “Volví ahora a casa, y estoy muy cansado. Creía que nunca habría tenido éxito de deshacerme del director hoy. Siempre respira en mi cuello, y no puedo culparlo.” explicó, en tono agotado.

Oyó la risa de Yamada del otro lado del teléfono, y casi se preocupó de cómo iba a comentar.

“ _Tu reputación de acosador de estudiantes te precede, ¿no?_ ” dijo, de hecho, y Daiki no pudo evitar de sacudir la cabeza, como si el menor pudiera verlo.

No había sido tan audaz, unos meses antes.

Lo recordaba como si fuera el día anterior.

Recordaba como al final de la clase Yamada le hubiera saltado encima.

Recordaba de haberse dejado arrastrar en un aula vacía, protestando débilmente, subrayando sin convicción que podía atraparlos alguien, pero el menor no lo había escuchado.

Recordaba las miradas sorprendidas y de asco del grupo de chicas que había entrado en el aula después de algunos minutos.

Recordaba la mirada asqueada del director al decirle que le despedía, y las lágrimas de la madre de Ryosuke, en esa oficina, mientras decía que con la familia iban a volver a Sapporo.

Daiki la había detestado.

Porque todo el mundo podía decirle que se había equivocado, todo el mundo podía decirle que estaba enfermo, que era un pervertido, pero no iba a aceptar críticas por su parte.

Había salido del cuarto diciendo que él, a diferencia de ella, amaba a Ryosuke.

No había mirado atrás.

Esa noche Yamada había llamado a su puerta. Estaba tarde, pero no importaba. Le había dicho que había salido después que sus padres se habían costado, y él ni se había preocupado de reprocharlo.

Lloraba, Ryosuke.

Lloraba, le repetía que lo amaba, se apretaba a él con las manos contra su ropa, como a un niño.

Y Daiki sólo lo había abrazado, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, cuando tampoco él estaba seguro.

Consolándolo, cuando habría querido a alguien que le consolara.

Esa noche, casi seis meses antes, era la última vez que lo había visto.

Se llamaban, cuando podían.

Arioka seguía repitiéndole de no hacerlo, de conseguir una vida, como estaba justo, pero el menor estaba muy terco.

Cuanto más se lo decía, tanto Ryosuke le decía que seguía amándolo, que no importaba donde fueran, iba a seguir amándolo.

Luego cambiaba de tema, diciéndole que si él hubiera querido estar con alguien, habría comprendido su necesidad.

Daiki se enfadaba y renunciaba a convencerlo, hasta que comenzó a comportarse de egoísta.

No quería que tuviera una vida sin él.

No quería que alguien diferente lo tocara, lo cogiera, le dijera que lo amaba.

“¿Cómo estás?” le preguntó, ignorando su comento como si no lo hubiera oído.

El menor hizo una pausa, y él se lo imaginó morderse un labio, dudoso.

“ _Bien. Hoy había tanta nieve que me quedé en casa. Me muero de aburrimiento._ ” le dijo, hesitando, y al final suspiró. “Te echo de menos, Daiki.” añadió, en un murmurio.

Arioka suspiró también, llevándose una mano a la cara.

“Tú también me echas de menos, Ryosuke.”

“ _Pensaba en ti, hoy. Me habría gustado tenerte conmigo, yo... extraño tu presencia. Extraño tus manos encima. Extraño tu respiración cuando duermes. Lo extraño todo, Daiki._ ”

El mayor tuvo que refrenarse de gritar.

Él lo extrañaba también, ¿pero que debería haberle dicho?

Mil kilómetros y demasiada gente que no habría entendido lo que había entre ellos. Era una distancia que Daiki no podía colmar, ahora no, no hasta que él vivía con sus padres y ellos tenían el poder de llevarlo lejos de él.

Lo habían hecho una vez, y él se había sentido roto.

No iba a soportar otra.

“Te prometo que no será siempre así, Ryo.” murmuró, sintiéndose tonto porque tenía ganas de llorar. “Prometo que un día voy a venir para ti. Que cuando serás bastante viejo de decidir qué hacer con tu vida, yo estaré ahí, esperándote. Que voy a sacarte de todo, y seremos sólo tú y yo.” le dijo, sin controlar el temblor en la voz.

“ _Cuando seré bastante viejo de decidir qué hacer con mi vida, seré yo a venir a ti._ ” respondió Yamada. “ _Te amo, Daiki_.” añadió después.

El mayor sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas rayarle el rostro.

Dentro de un tiempo iba a ser un año de la primera vez que habían estado juntos, esa tarde en su casa, y esa era la primera vez que Yamada le decía tan abiertamente que lo amaba.

Se quedó en silencio, escuchando su respiración, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que fuera allí.

Iba a esperar lo necesario.

Iba a esperar de poderlo tener, de poder decir al mundo que era suyo, que se pertenecían.

Iba a esperar toda la vida también, si necesario, porque del otro lado había el amor de Yamada esperando por él.

“Yo también te amo, Ryosuke.”


End file.
